


Mistrust and Misunderstandings

by DentistsScareMe, SparrowCannotFly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DentistsScareMe/pseuds/DentistsScareMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowCannotFly/pseuds/SparrowCannotFly
Summary: With a snap, the gas station crumbled to the ground in an explosion of dust and glass."Patton, Patton, Patton," A voice echoed through the plain, scratchy and loud. "Look at you."Patton looked around, wide-eyed. "What? W-who are you? Where are you?'The figure quickly made his way out from behind the building, standing a few feet away from Patton. "You don't remember me? You don't remember your dear old friend?"--------The Sides had always stuck together. Through school, breakups, Deceit even, but when a new Side shows up that makes them doubt their entire friendship, they each begin to make decisions that may impact their friendship forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Logan sighed to himself as he sat in his room. He was sitting at his desk, elbows leaning on the wooden surface as he tilted his head down to stare at the papers in front of him. A red pen was poised like a piper above the white and black expanse, red editing marks dotted across the stack of scripts, and soon another mark was stroked across the paper.

"Roman," the logical side grumbled. "Do you purposely do this to me?"

Patton walked up behind Logan. “What are you doing, Logan?” He looked over his shoulder. He pulled a cookie out of his cardigan pocket and bit into it. In one bite, half of the cookie disappeared. Logan was sure that only one eighth of the cookie made it to Patton's mouth, the rest ending up in Logan's carpet.

"Do you know how much sugar is in that?" Logan scooted his chair, partly to show Patton what he was doing, partly to avoid the shower of sugary crumbs raining down on his hair. He reached up to run his fingers through his purple bangs, discarding chunks of cookie.

"Of course I do!” Patton nodded. “I need the sugar to give me energy for tomorrow’s video.” He looked over the changes Logan was making. “Doesn’t Roman hate it when you correct his mistakes?” He pointed at the many red marks. 

Logan turned to glance at Patton. "If you slept longer, you wouldn't need the energy. And if I'm not the one correcting Roman's mistakes, it'll be a commenter." He turned back to the paper, pen poised, ready to attack.

Roman roamed into the room. “Hello, Microsoft Nerd. Hey, Patton.” He walked regally over. Logan mentally noted the fact his chest puffed out like a bird strutting around. He'd have to share that one with Virgil. “Make sure you’re both prepared for tomorrow! I worked very hard on this perfect script.” He winked. “It’s perfect because I wrote it.”

Logan winced and glanced at the paper in front of him. The white paper, written in Thomas's handwriting, but with such flowery language everyone knew it was Roman's. He stared at the red marks marring the dark pencil marks. It was easier in his head to explain to Roman why he wrote over the script. "Uh.."

Patton stepped forward. “Uh, Roman, do you want a cookie?” He pulled another cookie from his pocket. Logan briefly wondered if somehow Patton had a little oven cooking twenty/four seven in his pocket.

Roman looked at the slightly linty cookie. "No thank you Patton."

“Logan? Why do you seem nervous?” Roman asked suspiciously. His gaze strayed to the paper in front of him. Logan moved his body as a shield in front of the papers, his body angled awkwardly in the chair he was sitting in. His back ached.

"N-no reason. You know me, always overthinking."

"If anyone over thinks, it'd be me." Virgil decided that this was the best opportunity to enter the room with the other sides. Logan bit his lip to keep from either crying or screaming. He'd have to ask Virgil if this was a panic attack.

Roman looked at Virgil. “Oh great. It’s the incredible sulk.”

Patton put the cookie back into his pocket. “Roman, don't be mean,” he scolded in his legendary dad voice.

Logan let out a sigh of relief as he realized Virgil had saved him from the awkward moment. He'd have to thank the emo later. That is, if his quickly beating heart wasn't an indicator of a heart attack.

Virgil shot Roman a glance from under his purple hair and grinned. "What, reusing names now? That's not very creative of you."

Roman glared at Virgil. “I used all of my best creativity on this video!” He sounded very frustrated, hands flailing to emphasize his point. “I stayed up all night writing that script!”

Patton held out his hands. “Hey! No need to yell! Everyone just calm down.” He lowered his hands. “Do I need to make cookies?”

Virgil flinched at the loud noise, but quickly but up the wall of confidence around him that Logan was used to, throwing his hands into his pockets carelessly. "Huh."

Logan's eyes widened as he realized just how much Roman loved this script. The creative side's words registered in his mind with a wince. "Ro.. I- uh..."

Roman sighed, obviously not having heard Logan. “I’m tired.” His confident act went down. “I’m going to bed.” He trudged down the hall. 

Patton turned calmly to Virgil. “Now, Virgil, that wasn’t very nice. You should apologize to Roman when he wakes up."

Virgil opened his mouth like he was about to argue, but then shut it slowly. "Alright, whatever."

Logan turned around to face his desk, and braced his arms on his desk, eyes still wide with shock. He dropped his head into his hands.

Patton nodded to Virgil. “Thank you.” He glanced Logan’s direction, then fully turned. “What’s wrong, Logan?”

Virgil glanced at Logan then back to where Princey disappeared. "I'm gonna go talk to Roman. I'll be back in a sec."

Logan's mouth felt dry, as if he hadnt downed a whole bottle of water just five minutes ago. "He, uh, spent all night on the script. And I just went through and marked almost the whole thing out."

Patton looked at the paper, a worried expression filling his face. “I’m sure there are multiple copies... Except Roman never makes second copies...”

Logan gaped openly at Patton, his heart racing so hard he had to be having a heart attack. "I didn't think that he- I didn't mean to- he- I- oh god."

Patton looked around, seeing the computer. “Uh, don’t worry! You can still mostly see the original writing! You could type it out, and it would be okay...” Patton shook his head. “No. We never print it. Roman would wonder why we did.”

"He'll be mad, won't he?" Logan sighed, resigned to his fate.

Patton bit his lip. “He might not be, but he might be.” Tears began to well in his eyes. “All I know for sure is Roman’s upset and you’re upset and I don’t know how to fix it!”

Logan laid a hand on Patton's arm, knowing if three sides were upset it would mess with Thomas's day drastically. "Hey. Hey. It's okay. We'll figure out something. I mean, maybe I could copy it down?"

“Yeah. Maybe.” Patton reached into his pocket and pulled out the cookie he’d offered to Roman. “I need this.” He bit into it again, obviously not realizing that he had started a cookie crumb pile on the carpet big enough for a mouse to jump in.

Logan shook his head and Patton's unhealthy habits and turned back to the paper. "Okay, I can do this." He grabbed a couple sheets of paper from his desk and started to copy the words down.

Patton looked over his shoulder as Logan wrote it down. “It’s good that we all have the same handwriting.”

"Well it would make sense. We're all facets of Thomas's personality, and so to have different handwritings would be impossible." Logan continued writing while he talked, easy slipping into lecture mode.

Patton nodded enthusiastically. “He’ll never notice a thing!”

Logan grinned at Patton, pausing in his work for a second. "That is indeed the plan."

Patton held up a hand. “High five!” He started to high five Logan and bumped the back of his head. “Oops. Sorry!” Patton grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, leaning over just so Logan could smell the sugar on his cardigan.

Logan cried out and dropped the pencil he was writing with, it falling to the desk with a clatter. "Ouch. Really?"

Patton smiled sheepishly at Logan and began to draw, leaning over the paper. The tip of his tongue escaped the corner of his mouth as he concentrated.

Logan chuckled and shook his head, shaking himself out of his thoughts about how adorab- nope okay writing. Logan picked up the pencil and finished copying the script down.

He stuck out his tongue as he worked. He grabbed a crayon from a tray and colored in the picture in reds, blues, grays and purples. “Done!” He held it up. On it was a picture of Roman surrounded by the others. It said ‘Don't be sad!’

Logan glance at the picture and smiled. "Hey, can I hang that one up in here?"

Patton beamed. “Of course!” He handed the drawing to Logan. Logan grabbed it, feeling the warmth from where Patton's hand had just been.

Logan grinned and abandoned his copying duties to tape the picture up on his wall, standing up on his toes to place it above another picture Patton had drawn for him.

Patton watched as Logan tapes it up next to the card he’d given to Virgil. “I haven’t made you one yet. I’ll have to do that soon.” He smiled at the intelligent side. 

Logan turned over and glanced at Patton. "I know, it hurts me so." He mockingly clutched his chest, and the other hand came up to rest on his forehead like he was acting out a sad scene in a play.

Patton gushed. “You made a joke! One step closer to DAD jokes!!” He fangirl squealed. 

Logan chuckled. "You know I did a theatrical performance on puns. It was a play on words." And then the wince that came with the realization that he'd never live this down.

Patton burst out laughing. “You just made a dad joke! I’m writing that down.” He grabbed another piece of paper and wrote the words Logan had said. "Theatrical... Play... Words."

Logan rolled his eyes and stapled the copied script down in the way Roman had his stapled, then he stepped back to admire his work.

Patton compared the two. “Perfect!” He put the red covered copy into the trash and grabbed a cookie from the kitchen. He held the treat out to Logan. “Eat the cookie.”

Logan shook his head, and another crumb came flying out of his bangs. "Not hungry. And nor in the mood for diabetes today."

Patton chuckled. “One cookie won’t give you diabetes! Also, when it comes to sugar, it doesn’t matter if you’re full. When you consume sugar, your stomach makes room for it! Science!” He did jazz hands with one hand and continued to hold out the cookie. 

"No, but the amount of cookies you eat is enough. And that is the opposite of science." Logan rolled his eyes.

“We can’t get diabetes anyway!” Patton tapped his temple. “We’re not physically real.”

"We can get sick. And tired." Logan rationalized.

Patton stuffed the whole cookie into his mouth. “Iss worf ith.”

Logan pretended to gag mockingly, but a giant grin spread across his face.


	2. Friendship and Falling (off beds)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dee- i kinda have a thing for one way pining oops. also really short chap but this is kinda essential to the story and SCF didn't want to write this one :) (also any ROH fans? im watching a cheeseburger/bully rae fight and i feel so bad for burger) 
> 
> Also I will not mention any ships, since y'know Sparrow doesn't want them, but, just know I ship them!
> 
>  
> 
> Note from your friendly neighborhood flightless bird: I do not agree with this. I do not ship this. Nuh-uh. No way. Not happening. Not in my fanfic. Thank you for listening.

Virgil stepped down the hallway, feet half sinking into the carpet with each step. His heart felt heavy, and each thud of his bare feet on the floor felt like it radiated throughout his body and shook his bones. All too soon, Roman's door approached and Virgil had to take a claiming breath before knocking lightly.

"Ro? You okay?"

Roman sighed. “I’m wonderful,” he responded sarcastically. Even through the door, Virgil could tell he had done the large eye roll, which came installed on a dramatic Prince.

"Ro. I invented sarcasm and hiding from feelings." Virgil stepped into the room, and moved towards Roman slowly, wincing when he saw Roman still had his normal clothes on. He sat on the bed silently.

Roman looked at the edgy side. “Do you need something?” He raised an eyebrow, not sitting up. Virgil groaned inwardly, knowing if Roman was this bratty, he'd have to do more work.

Virgil bit his lip and shook his head. "No. But it's cold in here." The side grinned at his evil plan. Virgil threw himself backward, effectively placing himself next to Roman on the bed. He brought his hands up underneath his head and turned to glance at Roman.

Roman squirmed away from Virgil, standing off the bed. “Stop. I just want to be alone.”

Virgil leaped forward and wrapped his arms around Roman, using his body weight to roll them back down on the bed. He trapped the other Side's legs underneath his feet in a pretzel.

Roman struggled to escape. Virgil grunted with the effort of keeping his arms around Roman. Romangroaned. “Seriously, Virgil. Leave me alone.” He was beginning to grow angry. 

Virgil rested his head on Roman's shoulder. His hair hung across his face. "Nu-uh."

Roman lightly elbowed him in the side. “I’m serious. Shove off.”

Virgil shook his head. "Not till you're happy. Or I'm hungry. Whichever comes first."

"Fine. I’m happy. Let me up.” Roman glared at Virgil and faked a smile. Virgil groaned.

"I'm not an idiot." Virgil hummed and brought his legs up to tangle around Roman's, and bringing his hands down to Roman's sides, attempting to tickle him.

"Virgil, stop.” Roman grew a bit more angry. “Seriously.” He gritted his teeth so as not to laugh, and Virgil knew if Roman his his laughter he'd never when this argument.

Virgil shook his head and continued to tickle Roman, rolling himself so he was sitting on top of Roman and watching his reactions. His knees were on either side of Roman's waist.

Roman glowered at Virgil. “Get off of me. Go away. I want to be alone.” He shoved Virgil off of him. 

Virgil rolled off of Roman, tumbling off of the side and off the side of the bed. "Ouch." After a second he popped his head up again. "Hey, seriously, I'm sorry. I went too far."

Roman sighed. “It’s fine. I just... want to be alone.” He rolled over on the bed. He was now facing away from Virgil. 

"Nope. Sorry, no can do. I value my life, which is something Patton would take away from me if I left you right now." Virgil nodded decisively.

"Heh.” Roman gestured to a chair at the desk he wrote the script in. “Sit there.”

Virgil moved to sit in the chair, turning it so he could look at Roman.

Roman rolled to face Virgil. “Are we going to talk or something?” He stared at the door, through which he could hear laughter. 

Virgil ignored the laughing. "Yep. About feelings. So open up, Prince Charming."

"About what?” Roman looked back up at the stars. “I’m just tired.”

Virgil smirked. "Feelings. We are gonna talk about your feelings. Now spill. I don't care what it's about, spill."

Roman looked up. “I’d rather not.” He sighed. “You wouldn’t take me seriously.”

Virgil shook his head. "Roman, I of all people, know what it's like to be not taken seriously. So spill."

Virgil watched Roman swallow, and noticed his hands curling in the gold and red sheets. "Fine," He began. "I just... I saw Logan. Even though he doesn't realize it, I noticed he was marking my mistakes. Do you know how insignificant that makes me feel?" His voice was close to crying, and Virgil wasn't sure if he could deal with that. "He does that all the time. I work so hard on my writing, and he just swipes red pen mark after red pen mark until it's not my writing any more. It's his. And I know that fans won't have anything to fault me on, but it's not me, Virge. It's not me." 

Virgil huffed a little before scooting the chair closer to Roman. "Ro. Ro. Look at me. Logan doesn't mean to do that. He isn't trying to mess with your work. We can talk to him, okay?" He took a deep breath, trying to quell the overload of anxiety he was feeling from one -two?- of the sides. "And every single video we do, I know it's from you, Roman. You have left your mark on YouTube. We all know it's you, Ro."

"Are you sure?” Roman looked up a Virgil. He thought for a moment. “Completely sure?”

"Of course." Virgil leaned forward to grab Roman's hand. "I wouldn't lie to you."

Roman sniffed. “Thank you, Virgil.” He stood up. “Now, we must rehearse!” He began to walk out of the room.

Virgil huffed in annoyance, and brought his hood up as he followed Roman out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dee- Hope y'all are having fun reading this. Next two chapters will be Sparrow's, and then I'll pick back up. Things are gonna slow down update wise for me at the middle of each month (family reasons) and if I have chapters planned then expect to wait a bit. I should post pretty quickly at the end of one month to beginning of the next month :)
> 
> Things should slow down plot wise for about three chapters, and then pick up ;) HAVE FUN!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dee- I ended up writing this chapter because of technological issues on Sparrow's end. also I updated the tags in warning of future triggers. please read them before you continue.

Patton loved waking up in the mindscape. It was bland, pure white, but that was what he loved about it. The whole entire dream was a white canvas waiting for the Sides to build on, and while Patton wasn't the creative Side, he enjoyed building bright and colourful places for the Sides. 

Waking up in the mindscape was slightly harder than just appearing for Thomas. To get there, it felt like swimming, pushing upwards until you emerged.

Patton surged upwards, appearing last, and popping up directly behind Virgil. Logan was adjusting his glasses, -apparently they had slid down off his nose during his appearance- and Virgil had a copy of Dante's Inferno in his hand. Roman had his hands on his hips and his chest was puffed out. 

"Where's Patton?" The creative Side inquired.

Patton realized he had been hidden behind Virgil, and he peered around the purple and black jacket. "I'm here."

Virgil turned sharply, Dante's Inferno raised like a bat. He visibly deflated. "Oh. Hey Pat."

"Are you... reading?" Logan squinted his eyes.

"Okay, focus your eyes on me peasants." Roman put his hands on his hips. "I'm going to fight something!"

"No dragons!"  Virgil insisted.

"Why?"

"The last one almost took my eyebrow off!"

"Fine," Roman grumbled.

Roman nodded sharply. "Let's get started." He cracked his knuckles. "It won't be a dragon this time sadly," He sent a glance towards Virgil. "But it'll still be fun."

Virgil rolled his eyes. A purple longue chair appeared behind him, and he collapsed on it. "I still don't understand why you ask us if we're ready every time. We don't actually do anything."

"You guys are my audience. You must be prepared to witness my greatness." Roman shrugged, a long golden blade appearing in his hand. 

Logan copied Virgil, a dark blue desk chair appearing behind him.

Patton looked at his friends and shrugged, snapping his fingers. A gray, worn Lazy-E-Boy appeared behind him. He clapped, and a cookie appeared in his hand. "I love these!" Even Patton didn't know if he was talking about the show or the cookie.

Virgil rolled to look at him with a grin. "Couldn't resist being more like a dad, huh?"

Patton gleefully lifted a finger. He loved it when the Sides called him Dad. "I object! I could resist," He settled into the recliner with a contented sigh. "I just don't wanna."

Roman rolled his eyes and turned his back towards his audience. Patton summoned up a virgin Pinà Colàdà. He sipped it as he waited for Roman to summon up his dragon substitute.

Roman hesitated a moment, arms outstretched. A shaky image of a Minotaur appeared, like raindrops. It slowly became more real, shifting into 3D and shaking into a real -well as real as you can get in a dream- Minotaur.

Roman faced the bullheaded monster, his sword raised. He ducked as the beast swung at him with an axe.

"Those better not be sharp!" Patton called out. Virgil shot him a look. Patton sunk down. "Well they better not be." He mumbled.

Roman darted forward, his attack with the sword missing. He rolled forward, the swinging axe barely missing his head. Patton winced and was about to call out again, when he felt his cookie being plucked from his hand. He turned to see Logan switching his cookie with a different one.  Patton tilted his head, but accepted the cookie nonetheless.

From beside the Moral Side, Virgil chuckled. Patron turned to look at him, seeing the Side had a small creature in his lap. It was the size of a cat, covered in feathers and had two angel like wings sprouting from it's back. It yawned and stretched, tiny, needle sharp teeth in it's mouth. It's crystal white claws dug into Virgil's pants.

Patton frowned at the image in front of him, before hearing a cry of excitement from Roman. The prince had swung the sword and cut the Minotaur's side, and as per Patton's request, instead of blood, cookie dough seeped through the wound. Logan made a disproving noise in the back of his throat.

Virgil chuckled, and Patton realized that while he had been distracted, the cat thing had jumped onto the ground and was hoping towards Roman, it's wings flapping at awkward times and making it's trail lopsided.

Patton scooted forward so he could see the cat at a better angle, and realized it was heading towards Romans foot. The cat lunged forward and sunk it's teeth into Roman's heel. 

"Agh!" Roman cried out, almost dropping his sword.

Virgil was clutching his stomach and laughing, rocking back and forth on his lounge chair.

"Virgil!" Patton scolded. "Call it off before it hurts Roman!"

Virgil opened his mouth to call it off, but he was laughing so hard the words wouldn't form.

Roman lifted his foot and shook it, glancing at the car behind him with a glare. The prince's sword swung wildly as he attempted to fight off both the illusions at one time.

Virgil let out one last giggle and snapped his fingers, the cat glancing at it's maker and then taking off into the white expanse.

Roman finished off the Minotaur with one last swing. He turned to the anxious side, eyebrows drawn and anger obvious.

Patton leapt up and rushed forward, kneeling to look at Roman's foot. "Logan! Come see if it's infected!"

"It's not infected, Pat." Roman rolled his eyes.

Logan ignored Roman and ran forward. When Patton glanced at him he could see Virgil curling in on himself on the chair. He switched with Logan and moved towards Virgil. 

"Hey kiddo." Patton whispered softly.

Virgil mumbled into the darkness of his hoodie.

Patton crouched forwards and rested his hand on Virgil's leg. "Hey, we know you didn't mean to hurt him." He comforted.

"But I did." Virgil whispered.

Patton shook his head. "No. My kiddos can't be upset when I'm here to help!"

He tilted his head, wondering what could cheer Virgil up. He ran through the list of what cheered him up. Cat toys, dogs, drawing, cookies.... cookies! Patton thought hard and a sugar cookie appeared in his hand, decorated with purple and black stripes. 

"For you, my dark, strange son." He presented the cookie with a twist of his wrist, ignoring the arguing voices of Roman and Logan. They could wait.

Virgil furrowed his eyebrows but took the cookie and bit into it  bringing his hand up to catch the crumbs. "Thanks Pat."

Patron grinned and opened his mouth, only for a sound to come out that, while sounding sort of like him, was definitely not his. 

"Virgil! That really hurt." Roman complained from behind Patton.

Virgil flinched. "Sorry. Didn't mean to hurt you." He mumbled in between bites of his cookie.

Logan sighed. "Patton got to you too." 

Roman ignored Logan and crossed his arms. "Guess it's okay. Just be careful next time, okay? The merchandize needs to be protected." He gestured towards himself, making Virgil chuckled.

"Do you know how much bacteria could be on that creature's teeth?" Logan grumbled.

"But it was hilarious." Virgil giggled, remembering the scene.

Patton sneezed, breaking the tension. He pulled a piece of hair off of his shirt. "Cat hair... how did that get there?"

"Aren't you allergic? And I'll repeat what you said earlier; how did that get there?" Logan cocked his head.

Patton shrugged. "Maybe it was Virgil's cat thing." 

"I'm pretty sure that was feathered." Logan mumbled.

"Now that that's settled!" Patton clapped and looked at his watch. "We have a couple more hours till Thomas wakes up, what should we do?"

"We could build a town." Roman suggested.  
Virgil looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. "Really, Princey?"

Roman shrugged. "It's something we could all do."

"I think it's a good idea." Patton offered.

"It does make sense." Logan hummed in thought.

Virgil groaned into his hoodie. "Let's build a town."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dee- so this was a very short chapter. that's why there's an alternate ending! (just for this chapter, the book isn't even close to over) and so sorry is insanely late! school started up again and I forgot how much math suuuuucks! anyyyyyway, enjoy! (also if you can catch the two band references, you win a Patton Cookie™!)

Roman led the group to a place where burn marks didn't mark the floor from past skirmishes with dragons, (finding a place was a feat in itself because Roman really liked dragons) and the group stared silently at the white expanse, waiting for Roman to create something first. He waved his hand, and an elaborate white and gold town hall arose.

It curved from the ground, as if out of the sunlight. The columns acted like liquid, forming and arch and then dripping down, as if was a gold waterfall. The building hardened.

The roof was held up with columns speckled in golden roses and bright red rubies. Stained glass cast the dreamscape's invisible sun's rays in different colours across the ground, and the building was so bright it was almost impossible to look at.

"Oh!" Patton clapped his hands gleefully. "It's beautiful."

"I suppose it's got aesthetic appeal." Logan adjusted his glasses, speaking with his usual clipped, unemotional speech.

Roman smiled at himself. This was going to be fun.

Roman looked at Logan expectantly, waiting for him to say what he wanted to add to the town.

"A library." Logic said, following every stereotype Roman had thought up for him. 

Roman rolled his eyes and waved his hand dramatically, watching as a library sprung up out of the ground. 

Clay formed, a deep gray cube. It stretched, outwards and upwards, smoothing and straightening, colouring and forming. It shaped itself into a circular shape, with an outcropping on the top. 

The library was made out of bright blue glass, casting blue light on the ground. The shelves were built up to a second floor, each piled high with different book, scrolls and ancient tablets. The second floor was the smaller outcropping, a little reading corner with velvet couches in a circle. In the large bay windows, dark blue curtains swung wildly.

Logan gasped in surprise, but quickly steadied himself. "It's nice."

"Oh really?" Roman leaned forward, grinning. "Nice?"

Logan blushed and looked away.

Patton squealed. "Do Virgil next!"

Virgil was watching with raised eyebrows when Roman turned to him. Roman tilted his head. "What do you want?"

"Something to match my brilliant personality."

Roman grinned, and waved his again, almost as if he was bored. 

The ground moved upwards, in a small hill. Soon, a dark shape was peeling apart the floor like white paint. It rose slowly, with a loud creaking noise, like a large door with squeaky hinges.

After a few minutes, a torn down warehouse stood, wood rotting and falling. It was darker than the other buildings, with only one window that looked like it had been boarded up.

"Wow. Thanks." Virgil spat sarcastically.

Roman shrugged a and motioned at Patton. "Alright Dad, what do you want?"

"Oh! How about a greenhouse? Or a school? Or a- oh! Oh a pet shop!"

"Is that your final answer?" Virgil crossed his arms.

"Yeah..." Patton mumbled.

Roman grinned at Patton. "Alright bud...." He waved his hand, and the empty spot in the middle of the other three buildings shuddered.

The air shook, like a mirage, except for water didn't appear and it wasn't caused by heat. A small gray building faded in quickly and then sparked out, repeating this process as if it wasn't sure whether or not to settle on this spot. It finally stopped glitching out, still a light gray outline, before it slowly became a tangible shape.

The pet shop was made of dark gray bricks, the base an off-white colour. It was small, a one story building, and modest. Three puppies were in the corner of the store window, wiggling and playing with each other. Meowing, barking and hissing could be heard from the interior.

Patton squealed, hand clapping together. "Oh my goodness!"

Roman grinned and turned to Virgil. "I guess we did make a town, Panicmore."  
\---------  
Alternate Ending:  
Virgil sighed, playing with his hoodie. Everyone else had gone inside to look at their buildings, and he had no desire to look at the atrocity of his building. It was a warehouse, for Urie's sake. Nothing good could come out of it.

Virgil wilted, and finally decided to drag himself into the building, if into to get it over with. He pushed the door- which was surprisingly on hinges- open and gasped.

The inside of the warehouse was a sharp contrast to the outside. It was dark, and mostly decorated in black, yes, but it was clean. The floor was gray linoleum, and the walls were a dark gray wood. It was neat and organized. A small office sat in one corner, and a curtain lead to a reading nook furnished with vampire books and a bean bag chair. It was small, but not stuffy. 

"Thanks Princey." Virgil mumbled, running his fingers over a black vase.


End file.
